eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvermoon
“By the Dark Gods! Is that an actual PHALANX!? Are they actually concentrating themselves to present us with a bigger target for our guns, especially after that announcement of their intent to drive us from this planet? Can they make it any easier for us?” “Have a mind to your words, Altern! The fact that they announced their intent across all our communications channels, including our secured ones, speaks volumes of their capabilities. That, and the fact that they continue to jam us! We should be careful!” “Bah! If these are their tactics, their jamming will not spare them casualties! Make sure my belt feed is clean, and we shall drop hell on them when they advance into our range!” ''---'' “Shield Sister! Attend me!” With practiced ease and grace, the Warrior stepped forward, the shield swiveling off her back and unfolding fan-like into a protective screen in front of them. A flicker of blue danced across and over its surface as a forceshield came on. '' ''“Grenadiers and laser cannon behind cover up there. Mortars likely behind them.” “Deploy ballistic field defenses, then.” Behind them, their War Steed grunted and settled to the ground, two wing-like appendages unfolded, forming a slope-walled open-topped bunker around them, the lancer and her shield-sister at the open end of the crescent. A glittering sphere on the end of an articulated arm rose from the rear saddle of the Steed. “PeeEyeEel* activated. Warning and backtrack sensors active!” “Good.” The lancer stepped forward and past her shield-sister, bringing her Light Lance down over her shoulder and settling it into place as she took careful aim, using triangulation from the scout pods hovering over the battlefield. “Let us -enlighten- them as to why they should have left when we told them to.” With that the Light Lance hummed as it discharged its first shot. Over a mile away a rocky ridge suddenly blinked with bright light, then a series of flashes and a billow of smoke. The lancer shifted her aim a fraction and the weapon hummed again; another part of the surrounding landscape flashed and burned, even as the sound of chain-firing munitions from the first strike finally rolled over the Silvermoon position. Beside the lancer and her shield-sister, other Lances hummed and fired, making the surrounding geography break out in bright points of light as the entrenched enemy positions began vaporizing. Flashes of red and yellow began breaking out elsewhere as panicked enemy soldiers began reflexively opening fire, despite the fact that the Silvermoons had not yet moved into range of their weapons, but simply continued to slaughter them with the superior range of their own. '' ''Behind each fire team, articulated robotic arms swiveled and rose, laser-optics balls spinning and tracking. Responding to the cries of their forward trops, the enemy’s mortar and missile batteries were finally responding, projectiles arcing towards the Silvermoon phalanx. Flashes and puffs of smoke began to appear high in the sky as invisible laser blades stabbed up to meet them before they could fall on the Shemarrians, still bet to the task of sweeping away their would-be ambushers. '' ''*PIL---Projectile Intercept Laser---A smaller version of an anti-missile Point Defense System. Origins This tribe was created like all the other tribes by the machine entity A.R.C.H.I.E 3 and Hagan, and deployed in New Hampshire and Vermont, numbering 330, with an independent War Goddess in the tribe before the Civil War. Using mostly Monst-Rex (90%) and Fury Beetles (10%). The Tribe uses the colour silver as well as daggers and dagger imagery in jewelry and ornamentation, and carry matched pair of silver vibro-knives and vibro-sword. All rifles had bayonets. Civil War The Silvermoons were amongst the first tribes to join the Ecotroz rebels after encounters with the Hawkmoons, and fought bravely. Culture Though generally regarded as one of the middling-strength Shemarrian Tribes, the Silvermoons are no slouches as powers-within-the-power that is the Shemarrian Star Nation. They possess the third largest starfleet among the Tribes, after the Hawkmoons and DarkWaters, and they number just fourth, behind the Horrorwoods. They are also a major economic power, generally acknowledged as the master miners and material processors of the SSN, Silvermoon asteroid mines supplying the Tribes with vital armor, construction materials, laser assemblies, optics, and other components. Though not opposed to planetary enclaves, the Silvermoons, like the Darkwaters, prefer a nomadic existence in space, or to settle asteroids and other commonplace rocky world(lets). Oftentimes, in collaboration with other Tribes who settle a planet, the Silvermoons will set up an enclave outpost on an available moon or plenatoid in the same system, ideally in orbit of the settled planet, giving the Shemarrian colony the benefit of Silvermoon industry and overwatch (given the dual role of Silvermoon laser-launch systems as anti-spacecraft batteries, a Silvermoon presence in one’s skies is a useful and welcome one). Combat and Technology Silvermoons are almost boastful of their paladin-like attitudes and open, some would say painfully obvious, tactics. They often fly or march openly into combat, grabbing their enemies’ attention with calls to surrender (or be destroyed), and reiterating the crimes (as they see them) of those they oppose. They stand for the lofty ideals of the SSN, arguably even louder in their dogma than the Hawkmoons. Glory and Honor are held almost as sacredly by the Silvermoons as by the Blood Riders, though for different reasons. They are also arguably the gaudiest dressers in the whole of the Shemarrian Star Nation; their polished chrome- and crystal-encrusted armor is very distinctive. Silvermoon open-posturing, however, is not without merit. The Silvermoons boast some of the best metallurgists in the Shemarrian Star Nation. Silvermoon armor, of all types, generally has something extra to it, though their laser-reflective chrome is the most common and obvious. Second to their metallurgical talents is their expertise with photonics; Silvermoon laser weapons generally have 25% better range, and often better damage, than other contemporary systems. Silvermoons also make extensive use of personal shields in combat, both physical armored plates and forcefields, to deflect weapons fire while they themselves take aim and mow down their opponents. And while their tactics may seem suicidally simplistic, the Silvermoons are no idiots; they rarely venture onto the field unless they know they can demolish an enemy with superior firepower (typically at unexpected ranges) or can hold the enemy’s attention while those under the protection of the Silvermoons can retreat to safety. If called for, they can attack from ambush (perfectly legitimate if the enemy already knows they’re at war with the Silvermoons), and they will frequently use their reputations for verbose, declarative, showy displays of power to draw the enemy’s attention and distract them from other maneuverings. Relations With Others Shemarrians While Silvermoons get along very well with their fellow Tribes, they get along best with their kindred in the Darkmoons, the two space-based clans often developing resources in common. The Silvermoons also get along well with the Hawkmoons, though there is a bit of friendly competition between the two ‘moon’ clans. The Silvermoons and the Sapphire Cobras regard each other as different types of crazy, one worshipping a REPTILE and frequently dancing naked with a serpent wrapped around them under a full moon, while the other worships an airless satellite and frequently dance naked ON a moon. Silvermoons and Blood Riders share a common high regard for honor and glory, but the Blood Riders regard the Silvermoons’ fixation on a higher definition of honor beyond the individual to be somewhat pompous and pretentious (when it should be all about an individual’s honor and glory). Skullcrushers are seen as having deathwishes, and are generally given their space as sociopaths with issues, even as the Silvermoons trade them weapons systems and armor. The Silvermoons don’t have much contact with the Ghost Riders, and those few times they do cross paths, the ‘moons have come away with the impression of elusive, evasive, almost cowardly, assassins who rarely stand up and show themselves and their cause. The Silvermoons consider the Wayfinders interesting, and do much trade with them, especially in crystals and purified silver, but do not much avail themselves of the magic systems proffered by the Wayfinders and Hawkmoons (the exception is weapons useful against supernatural threats; the Silvermoons acquire lots of those from their sister Tribes). The Wolf’s Path and Horrorwoods are regarded as comrades and trade partners, but being primarily interested in settling life worlds, the latter two Tribes don’t have much contact with the Silvermoons except when a Silvermoon enclave is established on a satellite of a lifeworld or when the Tribes are engaged in joint invasion/raiding exercises. Others It would almost be a cliche to say that vampires and other supernatural evil creatures of the night are the Silvermoons’ natural enemies. Given how the Silvermoons seek to bring light into darkness, and frequently carry silver-plated weapons (or other metallurgical poisons of importance, like Cold Iron, to supernaural beings) on their person, it is small wonder that many Creatures of Darkness hate and fear the arrival of the Silvermoons in their domain. Other races are generally greeted with neutral attitudes except for known enemies, such as Splugroth, Horune Pirates, and others. Those who are known to have no honour are treated as some of the most vile enemies. Composition Notes Mystics and Psi-Shamanesses Silvermoon Mystics and Psi-Shamanesses tend to have a lunar, celestial, and astrological bent, frequently coaching their seeings and intuitions in terms of astrological portents or events. Yurei The Silvermoon doesn’t advertise their ‘ninjas’, given their more open tactics, and it’s generally assumed that the Silvermoons have little truck with such ‘assassins’, but in fact the Yurei are as common on average among the Silvermoons as with any other Tribe. Silvermoon Yurei are simply that much less conspicuous compared to their more shiny sisters, and their role that much more important is creeping around behind the lines to make sure that their paladin-kin aren’t simply walking into traps when they enter onto the battlefield. Preservers The Silvermoons have the second smallest percentage of these massive Male Elites among their number (less than 2% of their total population), and they rarely bear much resemblance to natural trees anyways (‘green’ Shemar like the Horrorwoods consider the Silvermoon Preservers to not be true Preservers anyway). Silvermoon Preservers are often found lurking around asteroid and lunar ‘treefarms’ disguised as solar arrays, their own integral solar arrays pumping the power of any laser weaponry or accessory systems they have incorporated into themselves. NeR’Mar The Silvermoons are host to the largest concentration of NeR’Mar in the SSN; the aliens are regarded as kindred by the Silvermoons, who see them historically as ‘fellow victims of the Dark One’. NeR’Mar act as prospectors and scouts for the Silvermoons’ metallurgical and mining operations. Selens While the Silvermoons have the usual retinues of War Steeds and Shemarrian Wolves (with white or silver fur, though they are far less common among the Silvermoons than among other Tribes) in their forces, the most common companions of the Silvermoons are the Selens, small silver orb-like roboids. Most Silvermoons will have one or two of these ‘bots in constant attendance. The little busybody robots act as gophers, scouts, messengers, recorders, and personal secretary adjutants. Many Silvermoon NeR’Mar have larger, cruder, versions of the Selen ‘bots as tools/companions. Anybody familiar with the NEMA Spybot series will see an immediate design kinship between them and the Selens, save that the Selens are more refined, advanced, and have more capable programming. Elites The Silvermoons are one of the tribes with the lowest number of Tribe developed elite frames. Prism Warrior A crystal skinned berserker based elite that is immune to lasers and enhanced by laser attacks. Spriggan A heavily armoured male elite meant to break formations by charging into them, and holding positions with their heavy armour, shields and forcefields. Chromium Guardsmen of the Silvermoons “That’s a whole lot of shiny bearing down on us!” “And so many were the Warriors of the Moon that it seemed as if there were two suns that day; one that shone in the sky overhead and the other shining up from the plains. So bright that it seemed as if the valley had gone molten, the ground white hot, a sea of light. So bright that the warriors of the E’kai could not look upon their enemies without going blind. So bright that their demonic allies fled, fearing the light upon them. None who stood on the Plains of K’lath that day could hide from the light, nor escape the thunder that followed, for the Warriors of the Moon did not bring only light, but thunder and lightning as well. And thus was Host of E’kai struck blind, and struck dead, and broken that day as Silver marched and brought the might of the sky into the land of E’nesh.” ''---Escoan Bard describing the destruction of a Demon base at the hands of the Silvermoon Shemarrian Tribe in the Thundercloud Galaxy'' Natives of Rifts Earth would be astonished to discover that the Shemarrians of the Three Galaxies have Glitterboys! Specifically the Silvermoons of the Shemarrian Star Nation possess what may be the largest number of Glitterboys outside the Tri-Galactic Military Services’ 5th Armored Division. It isn’t known how many the Shemarrians possess, but it likely tops the thousand-plus range, given the few reports from SSN territory, telling of actions that have observed massive formations of the mirror-armored power armors acting in concert with Silvermoon Shemarrian forces. How the Silvermoons acquired these suits is unknown, but it’s most likely that they simply manufactured them themselves (seeing as many of the Glitterboys in Rifts North America were manufactured by ARCHIE-3, the designs were easily copied by the Shemarrians when they began taking over A3’s manufacturing complexes. And any new designs they could simply copy from captured salvage or via industrial espionage). The Silvermoons’ ‘Chrome Legions’ are a mix of traditional Glitterboys, Free Quebec designs (especially Glittergirls), and several Triax designs, all slightly modified to the Shemarrian esthetic and the more advanced technologies available to the SSN (all laser weapons, for instance, will enjoy a bonus of 25% increase in range and damage). Handheld shields, with up to 300 MDC, are also common issue to Silvermoon Glitterboys, enhancing the image of ‘shining paladins’. While the majority of these suits are piloted by NeShemar members of the Tribe, some are Awakened AI conversions. Though they themselves eschew power armor, the Silvermoons wholly approve of the Chromium Guardsmen for service in their ranks, seeing in the design the same paladin-style mentality they practice; laser-reflective armor, long range fire power, and a philosophy of standing strong, soaking up damage, being seen and not giving ground. Thus far, there have been no encounters between the TMS’s ‘Golden Horde’ and the Silvermoons’ ‘Chrome Legions’ , but amongst the few military otaku who have become aware of the SSN’s contingent, there’s already been some betting as to who would win in such a contest. Currently, the betting seems evenly split. Stat Bonuses SSN Silvermoon Shemar enjoy the following bonuses: Laser Reflective Armor Most Silvermoon body armors are chromed or crystal-inset so as that lasers do HALF damage. Silvermoon Berserkers Berserkers have integrated laser-resistance built/woven into their skins, giving them a ‘bronzed’ look, or lending a ‘glitter’ shiny waxed or oiled look to their exposed psuedo-flesh. It provides a similar resistance to lasers as traditional chrome plate. Lasers Silvermoon laser weapons generally have 25% better range and 10-20% better damage. Silvermoon wrist lasers thus have an improved range; 2,500 ft, and do 3d6+1 MD per blast. Silvermoon Wargoddess eye-lasers have a range of 1,250 ft and do 1d8+1 MD per blast (2d8+1 MD for a simultaneous blast) Third Limb and Cybershields (See Rifts: Russia or Rifts Bionics Sourcebook) Many Silvermoons have themselves fitted with a modular third limb that attaches to a socket in the middle of their backs between the shoulder blades to hold a cybershield or steady heavy laser weapons. Silvermoon Enclaves Most Silvermoon enclaves are asteroids, moons or space stations. Warmounts The Silvermoon have developed a few warmounts and enimals of their own. Chirops A giant bat aerial warmount. Majestrex A warmount based on the Monst-Crane with a large peacock-like tail that acts as a powerful solar collector. Lepidopterror A large aerial warmount that resembles a cross between a butterfly and a pterodactyl, used as a heavy flying weapons platform with its powerful head mounted starship-grade medium laser cannon. BarrierHog A boar-like warmount with powerful forcefields, developed during Minion War to aid in evacuating civilians and protecting troops. Enimals Mooncalf Equipment The Silvermoons are experts in laser and optic technology, and boasts the best laser weapons of all the tribes. Weapons Laser Lance This weapon looks superficially like the standard Shemarrian Rail Gun, but is a powerful long range laser. Eshe-LPP800 Laser Pulse Rifle This is simply a refined and improved version of the heritage-era She-LPP80 Laser Pulse Rifle, with better range, damage, and efficiency. Photonic Grenade Silvermoon version of the Wilks' Beehive laser grenade with improved damage and bonus blinding effect. Battle Standard ADL-Staff A battle standard with a built in laser point defense weapon. KIP-22 Kinetic Ion Pistol A heavy energy pistol given to rear echelon units to protect them from any enemies with laser resistant protection. Robots/Drones Selen Small spheroid robots used as messengers, gophers, couriers, assistants and scouts. Starships Radiant Crescent A crescent moon shaped cruiser based on the Kittani designed Servitude class cruiser. Arkawing Fighter First new Shemarrian designed fighter, with a clean dagger-sharp angular hull design with two sharp swept wings with wingtip engine pods. Hirunda A scale-up of the Arkawing used as fast strike/scout with extended range and heavier weapons. Specific Ships The Caduceus Chrone A refitted civilian transport modified into a flying cybership and bionics clinic. Used to covertly gather intelligence, NeShemar converts and give medical aid. Category:Silvermoon Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:Silvermoon Technology Category:NeShemar Category:Warmount Category:Silvermoon Weapon Category:Arkawing Category:Hirunda Category:Caduceus Chrome Category:Radiant Crescent Category:Selen Category:Mooncalf Category:KIP-22 Category:LPP800 Category:Photonic Grenade Category:Battle Standard Category:Laser Lance Category:BarrierHog Category:Lepidopterror Category:Majestrex Category:Chirop Category:Enclave Category:Stats Category:Chromium Guardsmen Category:Glitterboy Category:ARCHIE 3 Category:Chrome Legion